


I'm a what?!

by Heathens_novak



Series: I'm a what?! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Capture, F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy Angst, Protective Cas, Reader Insert, Rude Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathens_novak/pseuds/Heathens_novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Umm this is the Prolouge so yeah I hope you like it and if you do please leave a comment and kudos this is my first work on this site so don't be too harsh please!! PleAsee leave comments!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm a what?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Wolf_with_Red_Wings/gifts).



> Umm this is the Prolouge so yeah I hope you like it and if you do please leave a comment and kudos this is my first work on this site so don't be too harsh please!! PleAsee leave comments!!

No, this couldn't be happening to you. You had a perfect life, perfect family, perfect boyfriend, perfect apartment, for gods sake you even had a cat. A ginger one to be exact, you called him mr. Fluffy. It was all gone now, all of it.  
You cautiously examined your surroundings, a dark room, no light, you were tied to a chair, there were marking on the ground, one you recognised as a devils trap. The were muffled voices probably from behind a door."I don't think this is necessary dean" a deep male voice sounded with concern peppering his voice , "you know what she is" another male voice said.


End file.
